


New Age Problems

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alpha Trolls - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Humor, Les8ifins, Recreational Drug Use, Sexting, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, mostly from meenah cause she cant keep it in her pants, teens being stupid, you will still get porn later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea and Meenah started dating and everything is going well. That is until Meenah suggested that they take it to a new level. However, when inappropriate pictures and sex tapes start going around the school, Aranea and Meenah know they are in trouble. Now they need to fix the mess that they created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I accidentally locked myself out of my house. I would also like to point out that there is nothing major in the first chapter. This is just really to set the tone of the story.

Meenah was just sending constant text messages to her, and it mostly happened during late at night. Aranea only disliked it as she could never sleep right with her phone always going off. She was not sure why Meenah would always be up at odd hours, and after a while, did not care. Aranea would spend all her time getting school work done and her new girlfriend was always trying to get her attention. There was almost no time to herself but she oddly did not mind. Aranea was honest with herself. She was not the coolest or interesting person there was. So when the rich girl Meenah started hitting on her, Aranea did not know how to feel about everything. She did like the girl back but she learned a lot about Meenah quickly. The girl was has no limits, or none that Aranea could see. Meenah would almost do anything and this is where Aranea fears things would go wrong in their relationship. 

Aranea realized this when Meenah had too much to drink one night. Her new girlfriend, at the time, went to a party and visited Aranea wasted afterwards. Meenah did invited Aranea to go but the girl just did not feel up to it and politely refused. So then Meenah was left there on Aranea’s front door.She loudly knocked on her front door at five in the morning while she was drunk off her ass. Aranea was able to get to the door quickly before Meenah could wake anyone. It almost made her wish that she had gone with her. Maybe then she would not be completely drunk. While she thought that, Meenah kept trying to walk in and soon Aranea thought it was best for her girlfriend to be indoors. It was better than her wandering outside drunk and lost. Meenah stumbled to Aranea’s room and she watched the girl pathetically try to take off her shoes. Her girlfriend gave up and just threw herself on Aranea’s bed. The odor of beer was going to be stuck on her sheets now and that annoyed Aranea. Yet, she was just too worried for her. Aranea ended up sitting on her own bed while her girlfriend was messing up her bed. Soon, Meenah kept telling her to have sex with her that night, but Aranea kept telling her to sleep. 

Every since then, the advances never stopped. Meenah would try to be more careful though. She would drop hints but Aranea was smarter than that. The Serket knew what was going on and was brave enough to even tell Meenah that they were not going to have sex any time soon. To her surprise, Meenah did not break up with her. Yet, the night texting never changed. She insisted that sexting was nothing wrong. Meenah kept telling her that since they can’t have sex, they should sext instead. Aranea was always questioning why Meenah was always pushing for something sexual. Her excuse was almost always the same. Meenah would say something on the lines that she was just a horny teenager and would then laugh. Aranea would shake her head at her vocabulary choice. Soon, Aranea started to go along with the sexting. It was very awkward at first the took a lot of guiding on Meenah’s part. 

As time passed, Aranea was able to sext without a care as she knew that Meenah was, more than likely, masturbating to the messages. Aranea wondered what was wrong with that girl and was questioning if dating her was a good idea. Yet, Meenah was smooth. She would always find a way to get Aranea to keep loving her. She would shower her with gifts or caring affection. Meenah did not allow anyone to cause her trouble and...she just acted like she genuinely cared about her. Aranea guessed the sexting was just something she was just going to have to overlook. The sexting soon turned into another demand. Nude pictures. 

This was were Aranea was stuck at as she lay in her bed. Her phone keeps buzzing and Aranea looks to it and frowns. Meenah was asking for her to send her nude pictures and Aranea was not sure if she was comfortable with it. Aranea feels torn and soon grabs her phone and walks into her private bathroom in her room. She flips the light on and rereads the last message sent to her. Apparently Meenah was trying to convince her by telling her that she would send some to her to make feel comfortable about it. Aranea has yet to respond as she looks at herself in the mirror. She is still fully clothed and wants to stay that way.

Her phone buzzes again. It was a phone of Meenah. Aranea finds herself staring at the picture even though she tries to look away. However it was just too hard. Meenah did look good without a shirt or a bra on. Nothing is covering her firm breasts and that was what causes Aranea to blush madly. She is not used to seeing her girlfriend partially naked and hated how she was feeling obligated to send a picture back. The picture shows a grinning Meenah with no kind of top on. Yet, she still has gym shorts on still dangerously low. Her tan skin looks darker in the photo due to dim lighting she haves from her room.

A message is sent right after that and Aranea does not know what to do. Meenah was still asking for her to send her nudes. Feeling that nothing could go wrong, Aranea starts to remove her night gown. Right away, she feel weird but it does not stop her from removing her panties. Aranea is wondering why she is doing this but trusts Meenah. She keeps telling herself that nothing bad is going to happen just because she took pictures of herself naked. Once she completely nude, she allowed her camera on her phone to focus as she hold it up. Aranea looks at her smaller breasts and shifts around when she could see herself fully in the mirror. Her skin is smooth everywhere and Aranea find herself blushing when she could see her clitoris in the reflection in the mirror. With a sigh she takes a selfie and looks at the picture before sending it. There was no hiding. The picture showed her pretty well and Aranea wonders how Meenah would react.

With shaky hands she still hits the send button. Aranea only waits two seconds before thinking that Meenah does not like the picture. She feels nervous and cold. Of course she only feels cold for standing in her bathroom nude. Aranea quickly starts to get dress again, but her phone goes off again. She quickly grabs it. It was important to know what Meenah thought about even though she knows that she would sound shallow if anyone heard her say something like that. To her surprise. It was a compliment. Meenah actually thought she looked good. This was such a high confidence raiser as she smiles and thanks Meenah. The did not stop on that note. They kept sending nudes and Aranea starts to get more bold each and every time. She starts to go back to her bed and removes her clothes again. Aranea is less afraid to take pictures of herself at different angles. Meenah even starts making simple requests after a while and hours past without her knowing. The Serket finds herself falling asleep naked on top of her covers of her bed. Luckily no one bothers her in the morning. 

Aranea knew that Meenah always got her way. She just did not know she was falling into the trap until it was too late. The pictures soon turned into short videos recorded on her phone. The only thing that helped was the fact that Meenah was doing the same. It started with posing and right away Meenah make requests for Aranea to start touching herself. That was when it got discomforting again for the Serket. She does do it in the end though. All that roaming around with her fingers on herself was new to her and from Meenah’s messages back, she knew that her girlfriend could tell. Meenah kept telling her that she needed to be more relax. She was explaining in details what to do and how to just let her body do it’s thing. It was easier said than done. Aranea was trying to do her best on making herself feel comfortable and still look appealing to Meenah. Her girlfriend would start telling her to insert her finger inside her vagina and Aranea would comply. Not only that but the recordings of it would be sent to Meenah.

This went on for months and Aranea thinks nothing of it and does not demand anything in return. She asks nothing but Meenah still does her part in being fair and returns the short videos to Aranea. She never saved them though. Aranea would look at them and would then find herself deleting the videos moments later even though there were some she wanted to keep. Yet, her younger sister Vriska was always a nosy one. She would take her phone without her permission and Aranea knew she was lucky that Vriska never went through the pictures on her phone. Ever since then, Aranea was careful. Pictures and videos of herself and Meenah were always deleted. Yet, she does not know about Meenah. Aranea starts telling her girlfriend to delete the content off her own phone. Meenah was not happy about it. In fact she complained. With Aranea’s begging, Meenah agrees but she never saw her girlfriend do the deletion. She just trusted her to follow through.

Not that much time later, the Serket starts to find herself finally having sex with Meenah. Aranea finds herself loving every second of it. Meenah did most of the work at first but Aranea also knew what she wanted and soon found herself on top of her girlfriend. However, Aranea knew what she was doing was dangerous. It was was wrong on so many levels as they were having sex in Aranea’s room, late at night. Meenah was forced to be quiet as to not wake anyone in the Serket house even though Aranea was sure that Vriska had snuck out of the house. That was not her problem though. That night she was too worried about not getting caught with a girl in her bed and luckily for her, she gets away with it. They keep getting away with it actually. Soon, the sex started to shifted into sex tapes of them. It was a problem at first. Meenah did not tell Aranea she was recording them and she only found out later. That caused them to have a short break up session that only lasted two days. Meenah kept apologizing and was buying her gifts and being sweet to her. How could Aranea stay mad at her? 

So they got back together and to her dismay, the videos did not stop and this was her current problem rises. Aranea is walking to school this morning. The sun was starting to break free on this day and Aranea wants to enjoy it. She denies the ride to school and takes her time walking. She steps on the leaves as fall was coming in quickly this year. She does not mind though. Aranea finds the cooler temperature a nice change. Yet, it is not too cool to where she can not wear her favorite dress. It was a nice blue dress that she picked out and it was also the one that she wore when she went on her first date with Meenah. It was a nice reminder of what she had in her life and she is just feeling amazing today. Therefore, there is a smile on her face and today was just one of those days where everything was going right. It does not take long before she walks inside the school. Everything seems normal at first but then something starts to bother her. Some students are giving her odd looks. Was there something wrong with her clothing? Did she forget to do her hair? May something was wrong.

Aranea quickly starts feel self conscious as she walks down the hallway. The looks increase as she goes further into the school and she has enough with it. Aranea walks to the nearest restroom. There are a few girls in there, some she knows, but Aranea ignores them and looks at herself. Nope. Nothing is wrong with her. She looks beautiful today and the only thing that looks off is the frown on her face.”Are you ok Aranea? You look troubled.” The voice almost scares her but she knew another woman was standing close to her. She just did not think anyone would take the time to talk to her. Let alone her ex, Porrim. 

She was a beautiful woman that Aranea wished she stayed with. Yet, it was Porrim who broke off the relationship. It ended on a sour note but after a few weeks they started talking again and they managed to put their breakup in the past. They are lose friends now and was probably going to be the best it was going to be. “I could understand why.” This catches her attention. What does she know? “I’m afraid I do not know what is going on. Please tell me.” The sad expression on her ex’s face worries Aranea even more. Something is not right and she does not have a clue. “Honey, there are some...things that you are in on the internet.” That answer was still not clear enough. Aranea does not know what she is talking about. “What do you mean?” Porrim sighs and waits a moment for a few of the other girls leave the restroom. They are now alone in the restroom and Aranea is feeling sick. The waiting is killing her. Ideas are running through her head and nothing makes sense. 

“Over the weekend, a couple of picture of you ended up on the internet, and a couple of videos went up.” She looks bad for telling Aranea this. However, Aranea was the one feeling worse. This is not what she wanted. “What picture and videos?” Porrim is tapping her fingers on the sink she is leaning on. She looks to be thinking but Aranea does not have a clue on what she is thinking about. It was moments like this that she wishes she was a mind reader. “Well, porn. A lot of it was nude pictures of you and videos of you masturbating.” Aranea feels a blush hitting her face. She did not think Porrim would be so forward about but that was something she needs right now. “Then there was one other video with you and Meenah.” There was hesitation in her saying Meenah’s name and Aranea knows why.

Who else would put the videos up? Meenah was the only one who had them. Aranea just never would have thought that her loving girlfriend would do something like that and her ex could see the pain going through her. “Aranea. They were already taken off of Meenah’s account. I know better than to defend her but maybe it was just an accident.”

Aranea looks ready to cry and Porrim does not blame her. “I wouldn’t think she would do something like this.” That was a lie. Deep down she can see something like this happening. Schools and parents always told her the dangers of taking part in activities such as this. Aranea was always careful and only did the actions with Meenah. Now it completely backfired. “Aranea. You need to talk to her. A lot of people saw either the picture or the videos.” Aranea nods her head but avoids eye contact. This was not how she thought her day would go and now she needed to find her girlfriend. “Ok...thank you for telling me. Most people would have not told me anything.” Porrim sighed and kept looking at Aranea. “Will you be alright dear? You don’t seem to be handling this well.” Actually, Aranea was doing amazing compared to how she was really feeling on the inside. The girl feel broken and scared. Her heart is pounding against her chest to the point to where it is starting to hurt. She feel her legs wanting to shake out of pure anxiety. “I feel sick and foolish.”

Porrim does not know what to say anymore. Aranea finds herself leaning against the sink. There is silence and no one knows what to say next. Porrim feels the need to hug the girl out of pity. She can’t imagine the emotions that are going through her. Right when she ready to make the offer, the restroom door opens again.Aranea looks up and to her luck. It was Meenah. Porrim quickly cleared her throat. “And that is my cue to leave.” She quickly makes her way past Meenah and the other girl looks troubled. It was no wonder why. Aranea and Meenah are now alone and that was why they got in trouble in the first place. Alone time was what caused everything to go down hill.

“How dare you?! I can’t believe you would do this to me, Meenah! I thought you were better than that.” Aranea is mad and quickly walks up to Meenah. She is just so mad at her and Meenah tries to defend herself. “Wait! Let me explain. Shit! Ok. It was a fuckin accident. I swear babe.” Aranea shakes her head and pokes at Meenah’s chest. “How did you put nudes online by accident? Go ahead. Explain to me!” Meenah know she is trouble and needs to try her best to not say anything stupid that would get her in even more trouble with Aranea. “The shit was on my laptop and Damara fuckin took it from me and was fucking messing with my laptop. She was the one who put it up! I swear Aranea. Fuck! I took that shit off but some fucking douchebag saved some copies and is still spreading it! ‘m trying my best.” 

Aranea groans and glares at Meenah. “This is why I told you to delete them!” Meenah throws her hands up and walks further into the restroom. “Sorry if I like jacking off to your pictures. Looks like I’m not the only one now…” A quick grin enters Meenah face but it left quickly once Aranea glares harshly at her. “This is not a joke, Meenah! I’m all over the internet! What if my family finds out? What happens when I go to college and get a job? What if everyone knows?!”

Meenah stands there quiet and lets her girlfriend rant. Meenah knew when to fold her card when arguing with Aranea. “Fuck! I’m doing the best I can. i was in one of those videos too! I get it. You were the main star in sex vids. Sorry. I fucked up! I get that I fucked you over in more ways than one. ‘m trying to fix my shit.” Aranea shakes her head and looks at herself in the mirror. Her face was all over the internet now and that makes her feel sick again. “What am I going to do...?” Meenah does not answer and watches her girlfriend. Aranea is able to finally look at Meenah. Her girlfriend is frowning and is looking at the floor with her arms crossed over her chest. Meenah only looks up when Aranea makes eye contact with her. “Meenah...I don’t think we should be dating anymore.” Now, it was Meenah that was panicking. “Whoa! Chill Serket. Let’s talk about this! I love you, babe. You can’t just leave over this!” Aranea is already starting to make her to leave the restroom and Meenah quickly follows and stops her. “I get that you're pissed. I really do, but hear me out. I love y-”

“I don’t want to hear you right now Meenah. I need to fix the mess you made. I was a fool to listen to you. I should have known better. You are not the brightest person and I did nothing in convincing you otherwise. You make such poor choices that its no wonder why no one was with you?!” Aranea is huffing and stares into Meenah’s eyes. Meenah does not say anything at first but does nod her head. “...uh wow. That was...fucked up, Aranea. I get it though! I hear ya. I’m a big fuck up, but remember that you were the one who snapped the shots and recorded that shit. I’m only in one video. Like fuck. You are like in four videos and over ten pictures!” Aranea does not know what to say anymore. She knows that Meenah is right. All Aranea can do is stand there and take it back. They are both mad and no of them know what to do next. Yet, Meenah looks like she regrets what she just said as she quickly apologized. “I didn’t mean that shit. I just don’t want ya dumping me.” 

Aranea leans against the wall in the restroom. She starts to think about a way out of this but can not. Everything feels helpless and she does not know what she is doing. “What am I going to do?” Aranea groans again and Meenah walk to her. “Sorry Serk. I got this. Just trust me on this one.” Meenah opens her arms out and Aranea knows why she is always going back to Meenah. She puts on a caring face and Aranea can never fight it. “Wanna hug?” Meenah noticed that Aranea was not accepting it right away. This was something she was not used to. Aranea always runs into her arms but not this time. “Not now, Meenah. Maybe when this situation get under control.” Meenah puts her arms down when she figures that she is not getting a hug. “Cool. I hear ya. It’s only right.” Aranea can hear a sigh escape from Meenah. Both of them are definitely upset the girls don’t know what to do next.

They stand around for a while until the bell to class rings. Aranea starts to make her way slowly to the door. “I need to attend class.” Meenah starts to follow Aranea out the door and right away, people look at them in the hallway. It did not surprise Aranea that Meenah starts glaring at people and that helps the stars stop for a bit. “K. I got shit to take of so I’m not goin to class today. Don’t worry love. I got your back. I will take care of this shit.”Aranea shakes her head and walks off without acknowledging what Meenah was saying. This is going to be a crazy school year for them. Sometimes Aranea wonders if she can somehow change her choices she made. Yet, that was not going to happen. Aranea is now just going to have to find a way to fix her troubles now even though Meenah insisted on taking care of it. She can not let her though. Aranea knows that she needs to think of a plan.


	2. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah makes her goal to find Damara while Aranea attends class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan for this to get light hearted later on. It is going to lean to more on the humorous side in the next chapters to come.

Meenah haves no intention on going to class today. She knows that Damara plays a big part in all of this and is going to find her and fix this mess for Aranea. The only problem is that she does not know where the girl is located. Meenah has been walking around the hallway for about ten minutes and can not find her. It is quite stressful really. Even the dead hallway does not calm her as classes are in session. To help get her mind off of her trouble, Meenah takes a couple looks into the classrooms and makes faces at the students who would catch her. No teacher saw her yet and Meenah keeps it that way. Skipping was something she mastered over the years, and seeing the hall monitor does not make her worry. Actually it was why she got along with the student hall monitor. All she has to do is talk her way out of trouble and it almost always works. “Yo, Kankri! What’s up?” He walks up to Meenah and she could tell that he is not impress. Just by his blank expression, Meenah had to assume that he might not be having a good day. That is bad. A bad mood hall monitor is truly something Meenah tries to avoid. “Hello there, Meenah. May I see your hall pass?” Meenah leans against the lockers and Kankri is taking lint off of his red sweater that he always wears for some reason. “Don’t got one.” She whistles and then grins. Kankri frowns with the response and takes out a little note pad that Meenah is all too familiar with. 

It is a simple detention slip. One that she has gotten plenty of times before but would just laugh and never go. “I suppose I am going to have to have write you up.” He already knows all of her information, as he wrote her up plenty of times before this encounter, and started to fill out the dentition slip. Meenah knows that there is no way she is getting out of it. So she might as well change the subject. “Have you seen Damara? Bet she’s skipping too.” Meenah wants to throw her under the bus if she can, but Kankri does not seem fazed. He continues to write on the small note pad as he talks. “I have not seen her and if she does not have a pass then I will assign detention to her as well.” He rips the white detention slip and hands it to Meenah. “For now, you have detention for an hour for skipping class. Don’t do it again please.” Kankri has made the request before but Meenah always disobey it. “Yeah. Whatever man.” She takes the slip and shoves it in her front pocket. “Can’t believe you are reely writing me up...again! Don’t you know I’m having a rough day with all the crab that I’m in? You must have heard. You know, the thing with me and Aranea?” This catches his attention as the boy goes on a rant. 

"I must say that those who are inconsiderately spreading the vulgar and disturbing pictures of you and Aranea should be held accountable. The actions taken upon the both of you must be highly triggering. However, it could be argued that due to both of your negligence, one would predict that this was a possible outcome." Meenah rolls her eyes and does her best to control herself. Punching the boy would get nothing done, but it would probably be the only way to get Kankri to stop talking. "You forgot about the vids. Those were better! Trust me, I kelped make them." Kankri shakes his head disapprovingly and Meenah is sure she could see him blushing. Who knew that making people uncomfortable would be so much fun! Yet, she is here for a reason and that is to get information from the boy. "I have not seen the video of which you are in. Nor have I seen the photos. Though you should be of great concern over Aranea. The rumors of your girlfriend are alarming." Meenah shrugs her shoulders in an almost uncaring manner. She saw this coming when she heard that everything was all out in the open. The panic had passed a long time ago and was now at her acceptance stage.

"Eh. I'm knot to worried about that. Listen for once. So just to make shore, have you seen Damara or knot?” Kankri shakes his head. “Still making fish puns I see. Sadly I have not ran into Damara all day. She might not be attending school today.” Meenah groans and throws her hands up. “Fuck! I need to have a little talk with her.” She frowns and knows that Kankri might not be of any real help then. Talking any further with him would be pointless and she is already thinking about who she is going to talk to next. “...and yes I still do fish puns. Don’t sea why you would care. You know I’ve been doing it for years.” Kankri shrugs shoulders with an expression that Meenah could not read. Then again, she never tries to read people properly. Actually, Meenah is sure that the boy did not truly care about her problem. Just like everyone else he is probably is more interested in the gossip going around. “Well, I suppose I am of no assistance. I should be going now if you do not need me anymore.”

“Hold up there!” 

Kankri stops and turns around right as he is about to take off. “Is there something else you need?” Meenah nods her head. “Yeah. Know anyone that might know where Damara at?” Kankri thinks for a moment and taps his temple to think. “You could ask Latula. However, I believe she is currently in class at the moment. Something you should be doing.” Meenah lets out a sigh when Kankri starts to walk away. “Damn. That bitch has to be here. The one day I need to see her and she decides to play hooky.” Meenah starts to walk away in the opposite direction of Kankri and tries to come up with a plan. “Damn. The fuck am I going to do now….” She frowns as she knows that Aranea is probably going to break up with her for getting her into this. Meenah stretches while she continues to walk down the hallway. She needs to come up with a game plan and quick. “I need to find Damara or else-” 

“Or what?” The voice catches Meenah off guard and nearly scares her. “Fuck, Cronus! Don't be a fuckin' creep. Damn." Meenah huffs. The boy chuckles with his stupid unlit cigarette in his mouth. He’s leaning against the locker and Meenah knows that he is doing that just to look cool. Yet, she has known him for so long that it was a joke to her. The unlit cigarette does make Meenah wonder if Cronus ever smoked a day in his life. She doubts it and just gives him a blank look. "What's so funny?" Meenah demands but knows that she probably won't really do anything. Everyone at the school knows that she can't get in anymore trouble. Meenah is so close to being expelled and all it takes is one more screw up. So punching Cronus is a horrible idea. "I think we both know what's funny. You know...the thing that's all over the internet." Cronus hints to the photos and videos, and she is no longer surprise. "Yeah. Yeah. I know that shit is on the web. You like seaing that kinda thing?" Meenah gives him a wicked grin. Cronus finds himself blushing and Meenah laughs. "Nah! I'm just saying. Didn't think Aranea had it in her. It's kinda sexy to see that you convinced her to be your bitch." 

"Watch it bro. That's my girl you're talking shit about." Meenah warns and he puts his hands up in a mock surrender. "I didn't mean it babe. It just slipped. Come on. You know I mean well." The smug grin on his says otherwise but Meenah ignores it. She already knows how he is and never really offended by his snarky remarks. After all, she did scratched his car the last time he annoyed her. Meenah did not care that she had to pay to get his car a new paint job. She was just happy to see that smug grin off his face for a while. She was rich anyways. No skin off her noise. "Yeah. Whale it would suck if somfin happens to your car again." Seeing his face drop makes Meenah feel great before continuing to mess with him. "But you know I mean well, right Cronus?" She laughs finally and nudges the boy. "Don't be that way Meenah. I just finished paying it off and it was just a joke. I thought you knew how to take one." 

"I'm not in the best joking mood. My girlfriend is probably going to leave me soon." The thought makes her heart drop. Meenah knows she going to have to find a way to fix this fast. "That’s a shame. Maybe you just need to put your foot down and make sure that she doesn't. It shouldn't be too hard for you." As appealing as the thought sounds, Meenah knows that it's only a faster way she will lose Aranea. "That's fuckin' stupid. She will leave me for shore if I try pulling that crap." Cronus laughs and Meenah wonders what shit is going to come out of his mouth. "Oh! So she's the one in charge. That's cool I guess. I just didn't think you would be the whipped one."

"I'm going to hit you if you keep this up Cronus. Damn your annoying as shell. Why are you even in the hall? Don't ya have class?" Meenah questions the guy and he takes the cigarette out if his mouth and fiddles with it in his fingers. "I guess I'm like you. I'm skipping English. You?" 

"Ha! What? Scared like a guppy that your peps will make fun of your speech problem?" Meenah smiles and Cronus groans at the mention on how he talks. He was hoping she wouldn't bring it up. Meenah always loved pointing that out to, not just him, but to anyone who was interested in listening. Luckily for him, Meenah stops talking about it and moves the conversation. " I'm just messing with you. I have math. I'm actually not that bad at it. The class is just so boring...and slow, but that's not why I'm bailing. I'm trying to find Damara. Ya seen her? Kankri says she might not even be here at school today. Know anything?" She was praying that Damara was at school for once. That girl was the one who set everything in motion. She might know more than what she was letting on. "Nope. Sorry. I don't have any classes with her. You're on your own this one, babe. I thought you two were not allowed to be around each other after what what happened last year." Meenah makes a face at the memory. 

Last year was an interesting year for her. Her ego was knocked down hard, and her bullying finally got her back. Meenah ended up in the hospital after causing trouble that day. She thought everything would go the way things always did. Meenah planned on doing her usual bullying to Damara. It helped that Damara’s boyfriend had cheated on her and that gave Meenah new material to work with. However, Damara had been avoided Meenah. She didn't hang out near the library anymore once Meenah found that Damara would be there in the mornings. Meenah would catch her reading a couple of her manga books, and dammit did Meenah thought that the action was just nerdy. She was not sure why she hated Damara from the start. There was nothing wrong with her, but every action she did just angered Meenah. So Meenah would go to the library to harass the girl. Aranea would be there too and knew that Meenah was only ever in the library to cause trouble. At the time they were not dating yet. The girls were just close friends but Aranea did not always stop Meenah from bullying Damara. Meenah started and kept bothering Damara. She would steal her books and toss them in the trash, or would remind her how her ex would rather date a guy because she was the worst girlfriend. The next thing Meenah knew, Damara was no longer going to the library anymore! This was less fun for Meenah.

 

Everything was suppose to stay the same. Meenah would cause trouble and nothing would happen. However, the night before the fight, Meenah had got a beating from her mother for talking back and she just needed to just...take it out on someone! Damara was her target the next day and Meenah had looked for her. She was walking in the halls that morning but never found her. It was not until after school did Meenah find Damara. She followed the girl off campus and they only got a block away before Damara ducked behind a convenient store. Meenah grinned at that time. This was her chance on not holding back on giving Damara a good old beating. It was something that she could never do at school but this was her chance. That's when things went sour for Meenah. It looked like Damara had enough of Meenah as a result caused a full on fight to break out. It was unexpected but Meenah was not backing down. She was so confidant that when she ended up landing on the hot concrete, it surprisingly was scary for her. Meenah has never been on the losing end of a fight but she will admit now that she really got her pride beat out of her that day. At one point, Meenah was yelling at Damara to stop the fighting. Meenah had enough. She was bleeding and was in so much pain.

However, Damara had no intentions on doing that and as a result caused Meenah to black out. The next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital. Turned out that Meenah was out for a few hours as she had to get surgery done. A nasty hit to the head had not only knocked her out but ended up cracking her skull. Luckily the damage was not too bad. There was no permanent damage but she was in a lot of pain for weeks. A black eye was on her left on her left side of her face, and a couple of broken bones in her hand had occur at one point during the fight. Bruises and cuts covered her body and at one point Damara had body slammed her to the concrete. So for a long time she was in pain, and it was a lesson Meenah would never forget. After that, Meenah had not messed with Damara.

That was not the end of her troubles though because the school had got word of the fight. Meenah had thought that she had the upper hand, as she was the injured one, but the next thing she knew was she was getting sent to a juvenile school for the rest of that school year. Then she had to write a formal apology to Damara, and Meenah just hated last year. After Meenah was finally allowed back in the school, the school made sure that the girls did not have any classes together. So Meenah never really runs into her now. Not like they have not talked after the incident. Plus, the bullying on Meenah’s part had stopped. Damara changed though, and Meenah knows that she is still bitter about what Meenah did.

“Damn. Why did you bring that up? I know that she beat the fuck out of me last year. That’s in that past man. I’m shore if I ask, she would help me out.” Cronus shakes his head. He knows that Meenah is being optimistic about it but he was not going to tell her otherwise. “Uh huh. Good luck with that babe. Sounds like you are going to need it.” Meenah is not concern at all though. She is going to hope that everything would go well. “Thanks. Since you have no clue where Damara is, I guess I will swim off to go find her on my own.” With that Meenah starts to walk off as Cronus waves her off as he goes back into skipping his class. So Meenah spends the rest of her day looking for Damara while Aranea tries to avoid everyone she knows.

By the looks she was getting, Aranea knows that everyone saw the content on the internet that she was in, and Aranea is beyond embarrassed to say the least. Her nerves have calmed down at this point though. No one wants to bring it up with her but the looks of pity tell her everything. Aranea is already thinking about going to another school because there is no way that she could live with the idea of graduating here now after everyone caught wind of what she and Meenah have been trading amongst themselves. This is only day one of people knowing and Aranea does not know what she going to do now. All she wants is to go home and never leave her room. That is actually what she is going to do! Well, it was until she runs into her girlfriend. “Yo Aranea. Hey...Damn! Slow down.” With a sigh, Aranea comes to a halt and Meenah grins. “Thanks love. So how was your day?” Aranea gives Meenah a look that Meenah could not help but to laugh. “Cool. You don’t need to say anymore.” 

Aranea sighs and looks to the ground. “Meenah, I really don’t want to talk to you right now. I’m just going to go home.” Meenah nods her head. “I hear ya, but ya mind if I come over and you know...have some fun? I’m talking about sex by the way.” The glare from Aranea tells Meenah the answer and the girl does her best to not act too much in a good mood. “Can’t you understand that this is all your fault? You messed up and I…I don’t think we should date anymore.” Meenah does not look all that concern even though she was worried that Aranea would really leave her. “Don’t be that way. I’m sorry about this shit I got you in. Look. Simple question here. Do you know where Damara lives?” Aranea stops walking and gives Meenah a look at a parent gives a child who is up to no good. Truth is, Aranea is probably not that far off. Meenah is always causing trouble and the person she is talking about has clashed with Meenah before. “I do not know where she lives. I would not tell you even if I knew. Don’t go causing trouble with her again, Meenah! I mean it.” Even with a serious warning, Meenah is still grinning madly. “Nah! I’m not going to fuck with her. I just want to know what she knows. She was the one who jacked my laptop that time that shit happened.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what really did happen?” Aranea is curious how Damara got a hold of the photos and videos of them. She just did not get to ask early as she was furious with Meenah. Aranea is still mad at her but Meenah could never stay completely upset with her. There is something oddly charismatic about Meenah that stops Aranea from ever staying mad at her for a long time. “Oh. Whale I was chilling in the library cause I know you're a nerd, and I was waiting there for you.” Aranea takes the time to roll her eyes at Meenah’s comment but does not interrupt the story. “You took forever! So I was on my laptop looking at the picture you sent me.” 

Aranea can tell that Meenah is doing her best not to grin. “I minimized that shit and went to get some water reel quick, and when I came back, that beach was on my laptop! I told her to get the fuck off and she does. I thought that was fuckin’ weird that she played along. I did not know she went on my online profile and fucking posted that crap all over the internet.” Aranea tilts her head at hearing Damara’s actions. “That..doesn’t sound much like her. Why would she do that?” Meenah shrugs her shoulders in an uncaring way. “I think she’s still pissy about last year and wanted to get back at me. Don’t fuckin sea why. I got the shit beat out of me that day. I get that I did say some fucked up things.” Meenah sure wished she could go back in time and stop herself doing all the stupid things she did last year. Everyone knows that Meenah only says she regrets it because of all the trouble she got in after that day. “Well, hopefully you learned from that, right Meenah?” 

“Eh. I guess.”

The glare from Aranea does not faze Meenah at all, but instead makes her grin even more. “What?! I’m just joking! Take a joke Serks. There’s no bad blood between us. We’re like home girls now.” Meenah joked but Aranea does not look at impressed. If anything, she was concern. “Meenah, last time you were around her you needed to go to the emergency room. If I didn’t hear that commotion, I would have never found you. What if no found you for hours? You took heavy damage that could have been fatal. You take too many risks and it’s because of the risk you took, now we are all over the internet.” Aranea scolds Meenah. The other girl rolls her eyes and continues to walk. “And we’re back the fuckin’ the internet shit again.” Aranea keeps up with her even though Meenah is walking at a faster pace. “Well, must I remind you that everyone knows about it?” Meenah does not say anything and they walk silent together. They don’t have a clue where they are going. All Aranea knows is that Meenah is not going to stop to try and find Damara. 

It does not take long when Aranea says that she is going to go home and Meenah offers her a ride to her house. Not wanting to walk home, Aranea accepts the offer. However, right when she gets near Meenah’s car, Kankri was standing next to it. “Ahhhh. Fuck no.” She didn’t think that the boy would actually try and stop her from leave. Aranea looks to Meenah with a questionable look. “Detention?” Meenah nods her head but does not stop walking up Kankri. “Hey boy! Wanna ride?! I’ll give you one. Hop in.” Kankri shakes his head. “You have detention today and you still planned on not attending. Please come with me.” Aranea figures she is not going to get a ride after all. It was a shame because she was really hoping to not walk that day. It was just another thing that Meenah messed up. “What?! Stop fucking with me Kankri. I’m not going. All we do in there is sit around in silence. There's no point!” 

“Well, I’m not going to force, but if you do not go then I am left with no choice but to write you up. If I remember correctly, one more referral will be lead to you being expelled. The choice is up to you.” It was then that Meenah was so close to punching Kankri but only turns around and walks back to the school with Kankri closely following. “Talk to ya later, Aranea! Sorry ‘bout the ride.” Aranea sighs and waves bye to Meenah. She was definitely going to have to walk home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this fanfic. It probably won't any longer than five chapters. It's just a short project I am working on to get a break from my other fanfic, "Committing Mutiny."


	3. Word of a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah is sent to detention and Aranea goes home. Yet, news of there being a party goes around and Meenah is interested in going because Damara will attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah? Nah? possible smut in the next chapter because i could not fit it in this one. It would be too long and I have finals next week. Luckily, after that I will have about a month off before the next semester starts and that will be more time for me to write.

Meenah groans as she sits in a desk at detention. She is slouching in her seat with a frown covering on her face and haves her arms crossed. The teacher hears the groan from her and shushes the girl and goes right back to reading the book in her hand. Meenah glare at the teacher and flips her off the second she looks away, and luckily for her, she does not get caught doing the action. A few students try to not giggle from the back of the classroom, and the teacher shushes them again but without looking up this time. Meenah gets a satisfying feeling as she tries to makes herself comfortable in her seat. Only half an hour has passed and Meenah remembers how boring detention is. It does not help that there are only five other people in the classroom with her. One was of course the teacher in charge, and the rest were students who have earned themselves a nice spot in detention for doing something they shouldn't have. They were there to think about what they have done but Meenah is not thinking about anything else other than Aranea. She is still trying to come up with a proper plan to fix the mess she made because having a mad Serket was bad. 

She sits up in the front row right in front of the teacher. It’s not like she had a choice. They picked her seat out and told her to sit down and be quiet. Meenah knows the rules already. This is not her first time in detention after all. Meenah haves a record for going at least twice a month, but it is a lot better than how she used to do. If Meenah remembers correctly she used to go weekly. Yet she was making changes in her life and it feels good to behave. The real only motivation is the threat of being expelled. Getting kicked off out this school means not being able to see Aranea again. Without her girlfriend she is sure that she will be in a sour mood for the rest of her life because she needs to correct her mistake. 

Yet, Meenah is stuck in detention for another twenty minutes now. She glances behind and Mituna is sitting behind her sleeping. Meenah knows that the boy has a mouth on him that is always getting him in trouble. Even Meenah does not cuss as much as him. It is actually impressive. She actually did not think he would still end up in detention. Mituna does have some kind of brain damage from what Meenah can remember. She was at the juvenile center when all that mess happened, and no one at the school really know or didn't want to talk about it. That is not her problem though nor does she really care. Meenah will never find out and does not care other than the fact that she loves know rumors. Not wanting to get in trouble, she turns back around. It was good timing. The teacher happens to look up but not fast enough to catch Meenah. It is easy to pretend that she is not do anything wrong. Meenah mastered the art of fake behaving and if that did not work the she would just buy her way out of trouble. So she sits and waits as she taps on her desk and wonders what her girlfriend is up to.

Aranea, on the other hand, is not happy. She is still very upset with Meenah and knows that her girlfriend will only worsen the situation. Everyone knows that relying on Meenah to take care of a problem usually ends in a burning cactus or a swimming pool filled with aquatic creatures and cell phones. It might be funny to her but Aranea always cleans up Meenah’s mess. Aranea won’t do it anymore! She is determine to take control of the situation without Meenah’s help. No plan is coming to her sadly. Aranea sighs as she walks to her house. Maybe she could calm down and enjoy the calmness in her household. Her smile falters when Aranea sees a couple of her classmates across the street from where she lives. She sees Meulin and Kurloz communicating in sign language on the sidewalk along with Porrim talking to Rufio about something. They looked to be debating more if anything but nothing heated. Soon, Rufio shrugs his shoulders and waves his friends off as he continues to walk down the street. The boy was probably going to his boyfriend's house. Aranea is not sure and knows better than to stick her nose where it's not needed. He did take a glance at Aranea but does look away quickly. Porrim sees her too and flags her down. Aranea sees no harm in talking with her ex. Meenah never really cared about it much, and in fact, Meenah does talk to Porrim often. They all are mature young people who will be ready to go out into the real world soon. Of course, she could have a short conversation with Porrim! 

Aranea crosses the street and makes her way over there as Meulin waves once she notices the Serket. There is a smile on everyone’s face but Kurloz's smile is always too creepy to Aranea’s liking. “Aranea, where is Meenah? I thought she would be with you.” Porrim questions and Aranea sighs at the mention of her girlfriend. “She’s in detention. Kankri caught her skipping class, and so she had to attend or she would get expelled.” Porrim shakes her head and it is nice that someone understands. “A shame. I was going to inform her that I spotted Damara around the convenient store next to the pet store. I know she has been out on the look for her. However, it looks like her trouble making prevented her from continuing the search.”

“I love Meenah but she brought this on herself.” Aranea tells Porrim as Kurloz eavesdrops on the conversation. She does not find it polite but does not say anything about it. “I suppose she did. I have to admit that her free spirit is..." Aranea can tell Porrim is trying to find the right words. "...somewhat attractive. I could understand why you would consider dating her.” Porrim states and Aranea does comprehend at what was said. She feels offended first but does see some truth in it. The only problem was that she was not expecting to have someone actually saying it to her face. That was Porrim though. She tends to be very straight forward about things and it was one the reasons why their relationship crumbled in the end. Their personalities clashed and caused a lot of arguing between them. They then soon drifted apart and Aranea would admit that she was unaware of the troubles in the relationship. She knew that they had some but not to the point to where she would think that they would break up in a heated argument. It was not until months later did apologizes started being said but Porrim had no interest in rekindling what was lost. Aranea would admit that she was hoping for them to start over again but concluded that she was not being realistic. That was when Meenah came into the picture and saw her opportunity get with Aranea.

“Wait. You’re not interested in Meenah, are you?” Aranea questions with a slight tone of offense in her voice. “Do not worry. I am not plotting to steal Meenah from you. She will be too much of a handful for me to deal with. I would not be sure if I would be able to keep up with her.” Porrim tries to reassure Aranea but it does not do much for her. “What about Latula?” Aranea questions as playful grin arrives on Porrim’s face. “What about her?” Aranea feels stumped and does not know how to word what she wants to ask. She had heard about those two having a few nights together but was not sure how true it was. It did not help that the rumors were circulating when Mituna and Lautla were, and still are, dating at the time. “Well...I heard that you two were...together. Was it true?” Aranea sees that Meulin and Kurloz are using sign language to discuss about what Aranea is talking about. She doe not know the language well enough to interpret what they are saying. Yet, the giggles from Meulin does concern her. 

“Oh Aranea. I thought you knew better than to nosy into the affairs of others.” Porrim states but the answer already tells Aranea a lot. She marks that down as a yes in her head as Porrim never avoids a topic unless it will be played against her later. Having a swing or two with someone's girlfriend is bad and something Porrim might wanted to keep under the rug forever. “I apologize then. I guess I will get going then. I have homework to do.” Porrim nods her head understandingly. “I won’t hold you back then. Oh! Before you go. If you happen to finish your homework early, Cronus is throwing a party tonight at his place. You know where it’s at. You should come. Everyone is invited.” Aranea already knows how those parties go. She been to a few with Meenah that ended in a television being set on fire and marshmallows being shoved down the chimney. She vowed never to go again but knows that if Meenah catches wind of this, she will surely drag Aranea with her. “I don’t think so but thanks anyways.” Porrim haves a smug grin that almost knows that Aranea is going to attend, and that bothers the girl deeply because she knows that it was going to happen. “Of course.” Aranea starts to walks off to her house and wonders what is going to happen tonight. She almost hopes that Meenah stays in detention longer.

 

"Ok. Your time is finish. You can leave, Meenah. Don't let me catch you in detention anytime soon." The teacher warns Meenah with a stern expression. The girl didn't care much as she nearly ran out of the room as fast as she can. She wanted to leave and never return but Meenah can not avoid trouble. “Sure! I will. Don’t worry about it.” Meenah gives the teacher a thumbs up and makes her way out the detention room. “I mean it, Meenah! I do not want to see you here again.” Meenah slams the door behind her as she starts to make her way out with the others from the detention room. Once she makes it outside she spots a couple of students skateboarding around in front the school. Mituna quickly joins in and Meenah does no intend on hanging around with the group. She does not mind being around them but Meenah was never that involved with them. 

“Meenah! Rad girl! Get over here.” Well it looks like she is going to have to hang around for a while now. Meenah watches Latula skateboard up to her and circles around her before taking off near the stairs. She manages to jump to the stairs with not trouble. Latula cheers in excitement of sticking the landing. Meenah walks over to Latula as the other girl remains on her skateboard. Latula comes to a halt in front of Meenah and tries to balance on the board without moving. "Sup Latula. Why are yah still here? Like being a big nerd and kickin' it here?" Meenah hears Latula snort in a playful manner. "Nah! I could ask you the same thing girl. I'm just wait for my Mituna." She point to her boyfriend, who was in his own skateboard already. He does not get far before falling a bush. Meenah rolls her eyes. "I got detention too. Skipping class. Nothin' new." Meenah explains quickly. 

"Blah! Detention. What a snooze fest! I've been there once. Don't plan on going back there." Latula starts skating slowly around Meenah. "Reely? Whatcha do to get sent to that hell hole?" Meenah questions with curiosity. Almost everyone has been to detention at least once. Expect Aranea. Meenah is sure that Aranea is too good to be sent to detention. Then again everyone was shock about the nude photos all over internet. No one sure saw that one coming. Especially Latula's younger sister...because she was blind. "I cheated on a test and got caught. It was your girl who I was tryin' to cheat offa actually!" She states and keeps riding around Meenah. A few other skateboarders arrive but ignore them. Meenah didn't know the others but knew that Latula and Mituna hung around them. "Ha! She left ya hanging, huh?!" Latula groans and nods her head. "Shit yeah she did! I was kinda hurt! She even told the teacher that I was trying to cheat. Who even does that shit?!" Meenah proudly smiles and knows what to say. 

"Aranea apparently." Latula jumps off her skateboard and picks it up. "Yeah girl but you are the one who picked her. She's kinda cute but not my style. Why'd you get with her? Didn't think a wild child like you would hook up with her!" It was a question Meenah is used to getting and she understands why. Aranea and Meenah are opposites. That is a fact. They did manage to get along though. They could have gotten along so well because they were opposites. “She is cute man. I wanted to have her and now I do. I’m rich. If I can’t buy it then there are other ways to get what you want. I’m a charmer. Look at me! I’m adorabubble!” Meenah stands up straight and extends her arms out for Latula to see her. The girl was too worried about not falling off her skateboard to care. “Eh. Whatever you say girly.” Meenah throws her arms down and tilts her head. She almost feels offended. “What? Am I not good enough for ya?” Latula thinks and keeps skating around Meenah. The thought of sticking her foot out tripping Latula did cross her mind. Yet, she would not do it to her unless provoked to. Latula is an ok person. Meenah thinks that she does act like a poser but she did not mind the act. She had yet to call her out on it. “Nah! It’s not that! I just don’t dig chicks.” Meenah laughs and Latula gives her a questionable look. Meenah will never believe that. “What?! Are you sure you don’t like the ladies?” 

“Hey! I know what I’m into!” 

“Shore. Knot what I heard.” Latula glared at Meenah. “What are you talking about?” Meenah snatches Latula’s skateboard and tosses it back the ground. She jumps on the board and it wobbles as the board wants to slide right out from under her feet. Meenah manages to keep her balance. It has been way too long since she rode a skateboard but Meenah knew the basics. “Word is that you and Porrim were fuck buddies. Is it true?” Meenah asks straight forward and Latula does not look happy. Her eyes are covered by her red shades but Meenah can still see them wonder towards Mituna. They had been dating since middle school. If the rumors were true then that mean that Latula did some cheating. “Meenah, shut up.” She was trying to keep her voice down as other skaters got too close to listen. “I’ll kill you if you say anything. I’m not gay.” Meenah almost slips off the skateboard but manage to recover. “What’s wrong with being gay?” She questions the girl and pretends to look offended. Latula does not express concern for fixing her comment but did try to correct what she meant. “Nothing! Now your just fucking with me.”

“But is it true?” Latula crosses her arms and quickly answers. “Kind of an uncool thing of you to ask. Come on money bags, I thought you were cool. Guess I was wrong.” Meenah hands Latula her skateboard back as she did not want to fall and break anything. “Alright! Alright! I will stop badgering ya with all the questions? We still cool?” Latula smiles and nods her head twice. “We’re all good. Just drop that rumor like it’s hot. Since you want to know about me, I gotta know about you. What’s up with the those sexy videos?! Didn’t think you would post that! How’d Aranea like you after that?”

“Let’s just say she’s been thinking about leaving but has not done it yet. Wouldn’t be the first time. Anywaves I’m sure even if she does leave me, we would just hook up again.” Meenah explains and is confident in her own words. “Better be careful with her girl. She’s nothing but trouble.” Meenah can not stop herself from laughing. The comment from Latula is absurd even though Latula looks serious. Aranea is harmless and is kind of a wimp in Meenah’s opinion. “Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind. My biggest problem is finding Damara. Seen her around? Kankri said you might know something.” Latula nods her head. “I sure do! But just tellin’ yah would not be that fun. I’ll tell you what…”

She holds out her skateboard in front of Meenah and the girl wonders what mess she going to get into this time. “If you do a couple of rad tricks on my board then I tell you what I know! Deal?” Meenah knows that she can not skateboard very well. She only knows how to go straight and not go at a slow pace. The sport is not for her and knows that Latula is making it purposely hard for her gain information. “Knot all that fair if you ask me. What if I do something I’m actually good at? Like a swimming contest?” Latula sticks her tongue out and makes a disgusted face. “No way! That won’t be rad. You don’t have to nail it. Just don’t die and try something rad. Then we’ll talk. You down?” There is not a lot of options for Meenah at the time. She did not also see the harm in it other than her actually getting hurt. It would be nothing though compared to the times she had done way stupider stunts. This would be no trouble at all. “Alright. I’m down. Give me that board.” Meenah snatches the skateboard and drops it to the ground. Latula stands back to let Meenah do her thing. Meenah kicks off on the board to get a feel of it and is not shaking too bad on it as other skaters are zooming past her. Meenah struggles to go as fast as them and had a feeling that she will not be able to keep up with any of them. Even Mituna is riding circles around her and that annoys her more than it should. 

Oh, it was tempting to push him off his skateboard and see him go down hard, but she is sure that she will fall hard too. Then Latula would probably want to fight her. That will be bad though she would not mind fighting her. “Do something amazing!” Latula calls out and Meenah snaps out of her thoughts. She is determine to show off and so she get to the top of some stairs and spots the rail. “Want your rad stunt?! Here it comes!” Meenah speeds up and jump as high as she can with the skateboard and manages to get on the rail. It happens so fast and she grinds half way down the rail but loses her balance. “Whoa!” Meenah tries to regain her balance and waves her arms to help but it does no good. The skateboard slides right out from under her and Meenah goes the rest of the way down falling. She lands on her left side a foot away and stays down for a couple of seconds groaning. Footsteps quickly rush to her aid and even a few giggles. “Whoa! Wipeout! You ok there there money bags? That was a nasty landing there.” 

Meenah picks her head up and can see about five people surrounding her. Latula is standing in front of her and Meenah starts to slowly get up off the ground. She groans again and looks at her arm. It is scratch up and is bleeding from the slight glide she did on the ground. When she got on her feet she can feel her legs shake and is trying her best to stand still. She must look like a sight and it annoys her that there are some people laughing at her. “Yeah. I’m good.” Meenah grunts and looks at the slight road rash she acquired from sliding on the concrete. Latula tries not to giggle but Mituna is not afraid to laugh right in Meenah face. A couple of the other skaters start leaving her once they concluded that she will be fine. They were probably hoping for more blood or a broken bone. So it answered Meenah’s question on why she does not hang out with Latula’s group of friends. “I almost died. Dontcha think I earned some info?” Meenah asks Latula with a smirk on her face even though she is in pain. “Sure! Sure! What’d you want to know again?” 

“Damara. Where is she?” Latula picks up her skateboard off the ground and frowns slightly. “Damn. You actually busted up my board.” Meenah glances at the skateboard and there a large crack running down the middle. The more Latula moves it, the more obvious it is broken. “I’ll buy you a new one! Just tell me what I want to know!” Latula sighs and hold to the skateboard still. She looks like as if her baby died or something in that category. Meenah is probably not that far off. “Ok! Chill out. Damn. I don’t know where she is at-” Meenah groans loudly and Latula cuts her off from her complaining. “the moment, but I know where she will be tonight.” Meenah perks up and is ready to hear what Latula has to say. “Go on. I’m listening.” 

“There’s a party tonight at Cronus’s house. Everyone’s going.” Meenah holds onto the spot she is bleeding as she listens. “Wha? She never goes to those things.” Latula looks around and leans in closer to Meenah with a smile creeping to her face. One quickly appears on Meenah because she knows that she is going to hear something she likes. “Rumor has it that there are going to be soommmee...you know.” Latula makes a gesture of smoking something. “OH! There’s gonna be dope! Cool! That why you plan on goin’?” Latula makes a disgusted face and shakes her head. “No way! I don’t do that shit. Plus it triggers my anxiety. When people say that it calms everyone, they are bullshitting ya. Don't believe them.” 

“That sucks. I guess you are just going to party then, huh? Don’t blame you. I plan on crashing that party! Dumb fuck Cronus, did not invite me and I talked to him earlier.” Meenah complains and wipes the blood on her shirt. Latula did not seem to notice and continues to converse. “Don’t know about that but it’s going down tonight. Just show. No one would care.”

“Yeah. Cronus just want show off to as many people to show as possible.” The comment is as the boy loves to show off his wealth by inviting people to his large house. Meenah is richer but rarely show it off. She just likes to hoard everything and even tends to steal from people. It was a nasty habit that got her in trouble many times in the past. Meenah had even got caught and was going to get sent to a juvenile detention center at thirteen for it. She did not want that and quickly asked for an alternative punishment. They ended up requiring her to go counselling for kleptomaniac. That was no fun. She still is forced to attend appointments for it and the for all of the other mischief adventures she gets herself into. They say they were just trying to teach her new ways to control her impulses but Meenah is still going strong in the trouble making category. The only change is that Meenah has calmed down over the years. 

"Just head over later on tonight. His dad shouldn't be home from what I was told. I know I'm not staying long. I got a major test tomorrow and I can't fail it." Latula explains and still clings to her now broken skateboard. "I hear ya. Whale I'm off. I got get ready for this party then." Meenah starts to slowly walk off. Latula still looks upset about her board and Meenah is positive that she will never be able to ride with her again. She will just have to keep her promise about buying her that board. Latula waves Meenah off and the board completely breaks in half. The girl sighs and does not bother picking up the other half off of the floor. That is Meenah’s cue to run off because she does not want to get hit in the head with a broken piece of wood. 

Meenah leaves and walks to the parking lot to get her car. It was a rough day for her and she just wants to go home for a few hours and relax in front of the tv. Maybe she will masturbate for a bit. She didn't have anything really planned out other than to crash the party. She thinks about what she will do but comes to a complete halt when she sees her car. To her dismay, someone had egged her car. "Dude! What the fuck?" She takes a better look at it and luckily smashed eggs was the only problem. Meenah is furious and disappointed. "Shit...who's the dick who egged my car?!" She looks around but she is the only one in sight. Meenah does notice that her car is not the only one. Almost every car left in the parking lot was egged somewhere and that makes Meenah slightly relieved. It means that she was not singled out or targeted. The action was just to probably cause mischief. A random act of deviance. Meenah can relate. She has done that plenty of times before and, she is just starting to realize how much it sucked to be in the receiving end of it. She gets in her car with her temper close to showing knowing that she is going to have to get it cleaned off. At least she had something to do now for a while. Meenah might as well take care of that and stop by Aranea's house. She is sure that Aranea will not mind.

"Vriska! Stop going in my room." Aranea complains as her little sister runs out of the room laughing like a maniac. The little girl does not know when to give people their space and has promoted Aranea to hide all of her belongings because of it. "If you go to my room again without my permission, I'm telling mom." Vriska sticks her tongue out at Aranea and keeps running away. There is no point for Aranea to follow and so she lets her go. It is not like she would even be able to keep up with Vriska. The girl is a ball of energy that Vriska could probably run circles around her. 

Aranea does not want to deal with that. All she wants to do is read a nice book and have some coffee. Maybe she will even watch a movie tonight. It all sounds appealing to her. She picks a book from her self and lays on her plush bed. Aranea give a content sigh and starts reading. “Okay. Chapter on-” The doorbell rings and Aranea frowns. She does not move right and wonders if it was for Vriska. “ANSWER THE DOOR!” Vriska yells from another part of the house and that answers Aranea’s question. She can not believe how lazy Vriska is because she won’t get it herself but Aranea finds herself still getting up. There is no point in fighting with her little sister. In the end, Aranea will be on the losing end with Vriska crying to their mother. To her dismay, Vriska tends to get her way as it was obvious that their mother liked Vriska better. 

“Okay! I’m going!” She calls back but not nearly as loud as the younger one. Aranea places her book down and walks to down the stair to the front door. The doorbell keeps ringing constantly and Aranea is getting annoyed. “I’m coming! Please stop ringing the bell.” She opens the door and there stands Meenah. Aranea looks at her girlfriend for a moment before she slowly starts closing the door again. “Hey!” Meenah quickly put her foot in the door and grins. “That’s mean girl. I would never close the door on you! Look. I was nice and got you some flowers.”

Aranea opens the door wide again and finally sees the flowers in her Meenah’s hand. “Meenah, you know I have bad allergies.” Meenah glances at the flowers and back at Aranea several times. “...you are?” Aranea frowns and Meenah laughs. “I’m kidding! Take a joke. I was careful in what I picked out for ya. Take them.” She holds them out for her girlfriend to get and the Serket does not see the harm in it. “Well, thank you very much then.” There is nothing to do other than accept the flowers. The colors are bright and Meenah was right for once. The flowers are not bothering her allergies. “Can I come in or do I have to stand out here all day?” 

“The flowers are nice but I did tell you that I wanted to be left alone.” Aranea explains and knows that Meenah is not going to accept that answer. “Don’t be that way! I got you flowers. This the part where you come back to me.” Aranea crosses her arms and frowns at Meenah, who knows that she said something wrong. “Joke! That was just a joke!” She actually meant what she said but Meenah was not going to throw herself under the bus. “Meenah, why can you never listen? I told you to leave me be and you are still here! Go. home.”

“I just wanna talk to you. I’m trying to fix this! I made progress and everyfin.” Meenah grins and Aranea is curious as to what mess Meenah is causing behind her back. “Ok. Tell what progress you have made while in detention.” Meenah pushes her way inside the house and clears her throat. Aranea does not fight her and close the door. “I know where Damara is going to be and we are going to pay her a visit.” 

“Please don’t tell me you are referencing the party that Cronus is having.” Meenah pause for a second and that answers Aranea’s question. “Hey, you heard of it too! Cool. We are going!” Aranea pokes a Meenah chest. “Excuse me? Was that a statement?” Meenah tries to keep a straight face to not anger Aranea. “Uh, nah! You need to get your hearing checked out. I’m was asking for you to go with me. No harm in that, love. What do you say? We get to go out and talk to Damara.” Aranea stares at the flowers and knows that only trouble will come if Meenah and Damara are around each other.” Meenah turns around quickly and shrugs her shoulder. “OK! I’m not dragin’ yah. I guess I will talk to her allll by myself!” Aranea knows what Meenah is doing and she hates it because it always works. “You never learn do you? You are going to get hurt again if you confront her, and I won’t be there to bail you out of trouble.” 

“You should totally go with me and bail me out.” Meenah kisses Aranea on the lips. Aranea wants to pull away but finds herself enjoying the action even though she is mad at her girlfriend. She finds herself lost the kiss and no longer fights Meenah. This is the game that they play often. Using each other's wants to get what they personally want. Even if that meant having sex or just listening. It should come naturally in a normal relationship but Aranea and Meenah does not have one. They oddly even have a liking to the disorder. It made things lively but Meenah saving the sensitive photos and videos was too much to Aranea's displeasure. She can not have Meenah do anything stupid like that again, and having Meenah confront Damara was beyond stupid. She will not let Meenah cause trouble there. Aranea pulls away from the briefly but still stays close to Meenah's face. "I will go-" 

"Yes!"

"BUT! I will talk to Damara. You will not talk to her at all and we will leave right away." Meenah huffs but does not argue with her. That was probably the best choice she had made all year. "Fine. Now kiss me again." Aranea doesn't and slips out of Meenah's hands. "Only if tonight goes well. I'll consider it then." Meenah groans goes to the stairs. "Where are you going, Meenah?" Aranea questions when she sees her girlfriend starting to go up the stairs to her bedroom. "Where'd yah think? Your room! We can have a couple of rounds of sex before we leave. What do you say to that?" Aranea shakes her head and place the bundle of flowers a side table close by. She is not going to put up with Meenah at the moment, and that is why she walks up to her girlfriend and points to the door. "No. No. Go home, Meenah. Come back later when it's time to go. I will see you then."Aranea gets a hold of Meenah and starts taking her to the door with little resistance. "Come one! Dontcha want some alone time?" Meenah complains and stops before she gets to the door. Aranea can not take her any further. Meenah is too strong for Aranea to kick her out of the house using force. So words are her only way to get Meenah to do what she wants. "Yes. So you should leave."

"You know that's not what I mean." Meenah counters but Aranea holds her ground. She is finding it harder to not crack under the pressure. Meenah is good but Aranea will do her best to not give. Yet, Meenah can play the same game. Not as good but she knows how to get her way. "My mom is being a beach. I don't wanna go home." Aranea can see Meenah’s expression change to that of sadness. She is giving her puppy eyes and it almost looks genuine. “If you don’t want me here then I’m not going home. Guess I’ll just go then. K. I’ll just go get some booze then and get wasted before the party. Sea you later.” Aranea knows what Meenah is doing and knows that Meenah would get drunk to cause trouble. "Stay then." Meenah grins and goes back to the stairs and goes up. “Cool! I’m going to get naked on your bed!” It takes a moment for Aranea to realize to what Meenah said. When she does, Aranea blushes and runs up the stairs. “Meenah! You better not!” She runs up the stairs to stop Meenah from doing anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to tell me what you think! Leave a Kudo and/or a comment to motivate me to get these stories up faster.


	4. The Party House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah and Aranea go to a party and have a run in.

“Meenah!” Aranea quickly runs to her room and is worried about what Meenah is doing. Her girlfriend is unpredictable sometimes. Having Meenah in her room, possibility getting naked, would be very bad. Vriska is home and Aranea does not want to get in trouble because Meenah could not keep her pants on. “Do not undress, Meenah.” She walks into her room to see Meenah freezing with her pants half off and shirt already tossed to the floor. “But I already started.” Aranea close the door quietly and goes across her room, past Meenah, and close the blinds for her window. “Someone is going to see you! What is wrong with you?” Meenah stands there for a few seconds and continues to slowly take off her pants. “Meenah!” 

“Wha?! I want to have sex with you.” She complains and Aranea is disappointed but not surprise. She actually expected the action from her but she still was hoping for more from her girlfriend. “Sex is what got us in this mess. Put your clothes back on. My little sister is home.” Aranea picks up Meenah’s shirt off the floor and shoves the clothing back at her. Meenah holds onto her shirt but does not put it back on. “Can’t you just throw the twerp outside?” The glare from Aranea quiets Meenah. “No. I can not. Do you hear yourself talking?”

“You're right.” Aranea is shock by the comment from Meenah and is lost for words. She is so caught off guard that Meenah is able to keep talking. “Vriska is kinda cool. Let me give her fifty bucks to give us some alone time!” Meenah starts going through her pants pocket. “Meenah. Stop it. If you keep this up then I'm-"

"You'll what?" Meenah challenges and Aranea accepts. "I'm never going to have sex with you again and will never use a fish pun." Aranea spots Meenah standing there with her mouth open in shock and is already deeply satisfied. "Wait! What? You're just fuckin' with me, right?" Aranea does not answer and keeps a straight face. "Right?" Meenah quickly becomes worried and Aranea knows she won this round. "Meenah, why would you ever think that I am joking?" There is an appearing smirk on Aranea while Meenah worries. “Do you know how much I love ya, Aranea?” She tries to play it cool but Aranea is not budging. “I’m afraid not. Your actions never properly express what you say.”

“Okray. I read ya loud and clear.” Meenah says and Aranea is shock that her girlfriend is not resisting. Cooperation is rare and nice but always comes with a price. “Thank you then.” Aranea studies Meenah to see what haves up her sleeves and after staring at her long enough did her notice something was wrong with Meenah’s left arm and torso. “Wait. What happened to you?” 

“Oh. This?” Meenah points to the area on her skin that haves dry blood. “Nothfin. I was chilling with skatergirl and took a fall. I’m good.” Aranea shuffles to her Meenah’s side and adjust her glasses to get a better look at the injuries. Meenah scoots back and sits down on Aranea’s bed. “What?! Why are you so fuckin' close to me?” Aranea keeps glancing over the marks and there was a few bad cuts and road rash that was able to break skin. “I am not surprise that you got injured, and I have a feeling that this will not be enough to stop you from doing, whatever you did, a second time.” Meenah smiles and glance at the mark on her forearm. “Nah! I’m tougher than that. This is nothfin. I got hurt somewhere else.” Aranea raises her eyebrow and Meenah quickly removes her pants completely. “Meenah!” She covers her eyes and Meenah does not stop. “Clam down. You have seen me naked plenty of times.” 

“Why are you taking off your clothes, Meenah?” Aranea feels her hands get pulled down from covering her eyes by Meenah. Her girlfriend keeps grinning and soon speaks up. “Don’tcha wanna kelp me out, love? I’m in pain here!” Meenah states fakely and grabs her crotch crudely. Aranea gives her a disapproving look. She can not look away though and Meenah knows got a hold of the situation again. At this point, Aranea almost does not care. She is already feeling her teenage hormones taking control of her and the staying blush is not helping. The only thing that breaks Aranea’s thoughts is the laughter from Meenah and the grabbing of her arm. “Come on, Aranea. Kelp me out. Maybe you should take a closer look to see if there was anyfin is wrong.” The suggestive tone does not stop Aranea from getting mad. “Can you stop making sexual advances after I told you to stop?" 

"You're knot that cool anymore but I’ll stop for just for yah." Meenah lays down on Aranea's bed with a huff. Aranea is impress and smiles. “Good. Thank you for being un- What are you doing?” She stop talking when Meenah suddenly shoves her hands in her underwear. “Jacking off.” Meenah states simply. Aranea stands there awkwardly and tries her best to look away. She fails and Meenah dares to stare at Aranea in the eyes as she starts to masturbates. Aranea is finding it hard to look away and is hating herself on how she wants Meenah to take off her underwear completely. She does not have a clear look at what Meenah is doing, but she knows that the girl is fingering herself silly. Aranea is on the verge of telling her to stop but the words never leave her mouth. The sight is bothersome as Meenah is doing this on purpose. Sometimes Aranea feels that Meenah never genuinely cared about her and was with her just for the benefits of dating. 

That is something that Aranea is trying to change even though she knows better than to try and change someone. "You need to stop! Now!" Aranea's tone is what Meenah is not used to and she quickly stops her actions. Aranea wants to make sure that Meenah is getting the message clearly. So she walks over to Meenah with a stern expression and it works. "Listen, Meenah. I'm not going to put up with this! If you don't put on your clothes in two minutes then you are out of here." Nothing comes out of Meenah's mouth other than a few mumbled words that Aranea can not make out. However, Meenah is complying. She sits up and starts throwing on her clothes again. "There. Happy?" She questions with a bored expression.

Both don't seem happy and now there is this cloud of negative emotions in the room. It almost makes Aranea wish she didn't say anything. Though, it needed to happen because Meenah would keep repeating her actions without a care in the world. "I wouldn't have yelled at you if you would just listen. That's the one thing you could never do right, Meenah." There is an annoyed look from Meenah when Aranea made her comment. "Thanks for pointing out my flaws. You knew what you were signing up when you hooked up with me. Ya get what ya pay for gillfrond. Why are you so surprise now?" She sits up on Aranea's bed with her clothes now wrinkled from her throwing them about earlier. Aranea takes in a deep breath and sits down next to her. She needs to keep her cool. Being on bad terms with Meenah is something no one wants to be on. "I know how you are. I like you for you. There are just some things that scare me."

"Do I scare you?" Meenah smirks and lean in close to Aranea. She ignores the action but answers her.

"You are just careless. Your constant unnecessary risks will be the death of you." Aranea clarifies and Meenah gives a thoughtful hum. “I like the sound of that. Sounds kinda badass if you ask me.” Aranea glares at her but Meenah gives her a pleading look quickly. It works and Aranea softens her expression. “Meenah-”

“Lets kiss. Just ta make you feel better? Yeah?” Meenah did not give Aranea enough time before she wrapped her arms around Aranea kissed her. To Meenah’s surprise, Aranea did not fight her back and actually kissed her back. It almost leaves her stunned for a second but Meenah gets back into the kiss. She was so caught up in the action that Aranea had pulled away as Meenah kept watching her. “Uh...Meenah? Is something the matter?” Aranea can tell that her girlfriend was still not expecting for her to comply. She loved playing with Meenah just for small moments like this. “What? Nah. Nothing’s up." Meenah tries playing it cool with a calm tone. "Just thinking aboat how sexy you are." 

It was working as Aranea is the one to get flustered. Her cheeks develop a tint of red that is trying to hidden by her hands. Meenah sees it and didn't comment on it for once. Instead, Meenah changed the subject. "Whale! Now that we're done with that carp, let's go to that party!" Aranea gives Meenah a questionable look and points out her clock on the wall. "The party is not until a few more hours." Meenah groans loudly and Aranea quickly walks up to her bookshelf. An unentertained Meenah is a dangerous Meenah. It's hard keeping Meenah busy but Aranea already had ideas to keep her girlfriend busy in a nonsexual manner. She picked a book that she knows Meenah will like. It was filled with underwater exploration, mermaids, pirates, and a whole lot of adventure. It was interesting that almost one third of Aranea's books consists of aquatic stories just enough to hold Meenah's attention. Even then, Aranea has to keep giving her snacks every once in a while to also distract Meenah. Sometimes it felt like babysitting then hanging out with her girlfriend, but it was almost the only way for Meenah to listen to the stories. "How about I read you a story?"

"Fuuuuuck noooo!" She complains right away. Aranea still picks the thick book and takes it back to Meenah. She sits on the bed and lets Meenah lazily crawl on top of her. This is nothing new. Aranea catches Meenah doing this when she reads to her and allowing her to do so is one of the few ways to keep Meenah behaving. So she never tells her no. Aranea opens up the book and holds it high enough to be read as Meenah stays still sprawled on her. Aranea starts on the first page and begins reading the book quietly just for the two of them to hear. To her surprise, Meenah stays quiet for a long time and when Aranea gets to the twentieth page did she notice that Meenah was not talking because she had fallen asleep. “Oh.” Aranea is slightly surprise but smiles gently. Meenah’s breathing is slow and steady. She stays still in her sleep and Aranea runs one hand through her girlfriend’s hair. Aranea makes sure to be careful to not wake her. Interestingly enough, Aranea never stops reading. She keeps reading as if Meenah is awake and listening. She sometimes like to pretend that Meenah is willingly listening but having the girl sleeping peacefully was just as nice. Meenah hardly relaxes and having her sleep is just as rare as the girl is staying up at odd hours.

Aranea reads out loud for another hour before Meenah stirs awake. This is the only time Aranea stops reading and looks down at her girlfriend. “Enjoyed your nap?” Meenah yawns and gets off of Aranea. She does not respond at first but does eventually talk. “Ugh! Shit...What time is it?” Meenah sighs and sits back down on the bed. She looks like she is trying to wake up. “It is eight.” Aranea giggles and Meenah smirks knowing that her girlfriend loves that number. “Okcray...wanna go eat dinner and go to the party? I’m buyin.” Meenah gets back off the bed and takes Aranea’s hand. Her girlfriend smiles and nods her head. “Dinner sounds nice.” 

To Aranea's surprise, Meenah took her to a nice restaurant. She almost felt off by the elegance of the place. It does not help that she was wearing her simple blue dress while Meenah never bothered changing out of the clothes she wore to school, which was just a t shirt and loose fitting pants. Yet, no one looks at Meenah twice. Most in the town already know who she is. Her family owned so much money and land that they were treated like royalty. Meenah even joked a few times that at one point they were. So no one dared to question the young girls' outfit and quickly seated them. Meenah had smirked the whole evening as people sucked up to them as she was trying to be as showy as possible to Aranea. This never impressed Aranea though. Her family had money too. Yet, a lot of it was not obtained in a pure manner. She didn't like to think about it as she enjoyed the meal Meenah bought them. They took their time as Meenah behaved, only causing one scene. 

After ten they leave to start making their way to the party. Luckily, the restaurant refused to serve Meenah alcohol. So she was still sober. Though Meenah whispered that they will get something to drink at the party and Aranea knew that even if she said no, Meenah would still do it. Aranea would just have to keep a hold of Meenah's car keys. That was a problem she was going to have to worry about tonight as they arrived to the street that Cronus lives on. 

Right away, Aranea sees cars parked in every corner and lowers the window to hear the sound of booming music far away. The closer they get, the easier it was to smell the food in the distance and see lights coming from a single house. The excitement on Meenah’s face worries her, but Aranea does not want to kill her mood. It’s rare to see Meenah get excited over socializing and she should know better than to date a person who is an extrovert. This is not what Aranea would consider a fun night. She would rather just had the dinner and spend the night alone with her girlfriend, and not be around many strangers getting drunk. She finds it hard to understand how Meenah gained such a thrill from partying with strangers. "Oh shit. Look at all the cars! Did that douche invite the whole city?" Meenah sounds excited and finds a parking spot two houses down. Aranea stays still in the car and Meenah eagerly turns off the car. "Lets go fuck people up!" Meenah shouts and tries to get out the car until Aranea grabs her shoulder gently. "Meenah, remember why we are here."

Her girlfriend stares blankly and Aranea sighs. “I’m going to talk to Damara and you will...not cause trouble. Then we will leave.” There is a creeping smile of mischief on Meenah's face as she does not say anything and gets out of the car. Aranea gets out quickly and walks up to Meenah. "I'm serious. Whatever you do, please avoid bad decision making tonight." Oddly enough Meenah agrees. "Shore, Serk. You’re the boss." It sounds too fake but Aranea does not say anything as they walk to Cronus’s house. The music gets louder as they finally walk up to long driveway. There over ten people just hanging around the front yard and Meenah quickly finds a group of people to talk to. She easily sticks herself into their random conversation with no problem. Aranea had never seen them in her life. In fact, some of them look like college students as Meenah tells them a joke that makes them all laugh.

Aranea is amazed by Meenah’s social skills and hopes that she can stay distracted long enough to her to go find Damara. Aranea walks in the house and is already bumping into people left and right. Many are dancing to a random pop song with drinks in their hands. None of guests notice her, and for once, she is fine with that. She does her best to find someone she knows and only sees strangers. Aranea almost wishes for Meenah to have stayed with her because this is all new to her. At the dinner she felt under dressed but here she feels over dressed. She is the only one wearing an elegant dress, as other people wear a dress that looks way too short when it comes to length. Aranea does not care much about that but did try to avoid the physical contact from others. The ones who dance keep bumping into her. It was not just one person but Aranea keeps running into multiple people. One guy excused himself and so did a girl and her friend. Others just ignored her still as she covers her ears from the blaring music. 

The pop music is obnoxious as it was not her style of music. Aranea knows that this is one of Meenah’s favorite song. Right when she thinks of her, the girl comes rushing in through the front door, probably hearing the song playing from outside. It’s too loud to hear Meenah cheering at the song as she steals someone’s drink. Aranea is glad that she is across the large living room because Meenah is unable to catch up and cause more trouble. She needs to find Damara and fast. Aranea manages to find the kitchen where she sees Horrus there talking to Rufio, who was taking his time drinking from a red cup. They don’t see her as Rufio starts kissing his boyfriend. Aranea is not paying attention by then. Her eyes are on the backyard door. A few people are standing in the way and Aranea excuses herself past them. The group takes one step to the side. There is almost no effort of moving as Aranea does her best to not bump into them. She is sure that Cronus does not know most of the people there. They probably heard of some rich kid having a party and wanted in on it. 

Aranea walks outside just in time to see someone jumping from the roof into the large pool. Water splashes everywhere and some get splatters on her good shoes. Aranea can not complain as her dress is still fine but the lack of maturity is the reason why she never wanted to go to anything like this. With a huff, she walks around the other side of the pool. The figures around look nothing like Damara and Aranea is ready to go look back inside. However, she sees her. The girl is alone near the left side of the fence. She is not surprised to see her smoking and Aranea is sure that it is not a cigarette. She makes her way to Damara and realizes that she did not come with a script. "Hello, Damara. Could I ask you a few questions?" 

Damara leans on the fence calmly once realizing who it is. She does not say anything yet, knowing that Aranea is dating Meenah. There is too much bad blood between her and Meenah that just being close to Meenah meant that there was a chance that Damara was not going to like the person right away. Aranea knows this as she is currently dating Meenah. This makes her nervous as she claps her hands once to break the awkward silence between them. The music in the background is already doing the job though. Yet, it does not make this any easier. "Well," she clears her throat, "I was hoping to discuss the matter of the photos you posted on the internet." 

Damara exhales the smoke quickly in a huff as if she is not interested in talking about that. "It off computer now." She states in her chopped up English. A lot better when Aranea first heard her talk but Meenah would probably make fun of it until the day she dies. "I am aware. I want to talk more specifically-" 

"Aranea! There you are! Damn you ran off fast." Meenah's sudden voice startles Aranea and annoys Damara. Aranea then shifts to an annoyed expression as she told Meenah to stay out of it before they arrived. The rich girl does not seem to notice, or care, about the looks she is getting. The plastic cup in her hand and the arm wrapped around Aranea proves that. "Meenah you said you would stay away." Aranea whispers to Meenah and she drinks more of her drink. With Meenah being so close, Aranea can smell alcohol on her but it is so subtle that she can not complain. Yet, she notice that it was just on her clothes and not on her breath. "I know! Then I thought...what if I stopped by? So here I am. Want some...?" She hold her cup out to Aranea and quickly looks back in it. "What did I efin get?" She drinks more of it and Damara looks bored. "Meenah. Go." Aranea demands and Damara pushes herself off the fence. Aranea sees this and is worried of the girl leaving. "Damara. Wait. We still need to talk!" 

Meenah nods her head and points to Damara. "Yeah. We shore do." Aranea swats Meenah's hand away. She does not want conflict going on between Damara and Meenah. This is going to be a challenge but Aranea will try her hardest to keep everyone calm. "Meenah. Stop." She whispered to her girlfriend. Amazingly enough, Meenah pulls away. "What?! I just wanna chit chat with this gill too." Meenah smirks and Damara gives a glare in return. "You're drunk, Meenah. Be quiet." Aranea quickly tells Meenah while her girlfriend taps her plastic cup. "There's no alcohol in this." Meenah tells Aranea honestly. Her girlfriend is confused for once and does not know how to react to the news as she looks into the cup. "What were you drinking then?" Aranea does not fully buy it and Meenah does not blame her. Making bad choices has always been Meenah's thing. Her repetitive actions have always been more on the negative side. "It's soda. That's it. I promise." Meenah explains and Aranea raises an eyebrow. "Soda?" 

"Yeah. I only smell like beer ‘cause this jerk bumped into me and spilled his drink on me. Loser was lucky I didn’t knock his fuckin' lights out." She says it causally but Aranea is ignoring the violent comments already. “I am surprise that you are not drinking.”

“Why the fuck would you think I drink?"

Aranea gives Meenah a look of disbelief. "You have came to my house late at night drunk, demanding sex and chips." Meenah laughs at it as she does not remember that anything from that night. "Ha! Did I get either?"

"No. You did not." Aranea pulls away from Meenah's hand. During their talk Damara had already walked back inside the house. It takes a moment for Aranea to see this, and she knows she needs to find Damara again and talking to Meenah was not helping her. "Hey! Where ya swimmin' off to? I just found you. Damn...the one time I don't mind hearin' the chit chat from you..." Aranea ignores the comment and Meenah still stays by her side. "Meenah, please go somewhere else for some time. I was in the middle of a discussion with Damara until you came." Voices around them are loud to where Aranea needs raise her voice for Meenah to hear. Even outside, the voices around them are almost overpowering as there are too many people there. "Why?! The beach got nothfin important to say. The shit is already offline. What are we gonna do? Erase everyone's memory? Post shit of others to make them forget aboat us." Meenah pauses and think about the last option. "Write that last one down. It's good! Damn I'm great at coming up with this ship." Aranea shakes her head and knows that Meenah will go through with it if not stopped. "You're not really going to spy on people to get dirt on them, are you?" The evil grin on Meenah makes Aranea groan and tries to walk back inside the loud house. “Meenah, stop while you are ahead.” 

Her girlfriend does not say anything as she follows her back in the house with a dumb grin sticking to her face. Aranea walked in and is quickly overpowered by the smell of someone smoking pot. She makes a disgusted face at the smell and wonders who is smoking that at a party. Then she realized that it is a party. People sometime do that and Aranea will never understand why.

She just keeps moving forward. Aranea tries to move gracefully through the crowd as Meenah is not afraid to shove a person or two out of the way. Meenah tries to be too close to Aranea. The other girl tries to ignore it to keep looking for where Damara went off to. The crowd makes it hard to keep track her but the other girl’s red outfit makes it slightly easier to be spotted. Aranea can see only glimpse of Damara and tries to make her way quickly to her. Damara keeps gliding through the crowd easily as if she knows how everyone is going to move. It was sad on how Aranea would every once in a while bump into someone. Damara moves to the front door with no care and by the time Aranea and Meenah catches up, the other girl is already climbing the car with some guy. 

“I think she’s getting laid tonight.” Meenah states casually as they stand there in front of the house to watch Damara take off in the car. Meenah tosses her now empty cup to the ground with no care about littering. Yet, right before Damara gets far, she does give Meenah the middle finger and that annoys Meenah to no end. “Hey! Fuck you too!” She shouts even though they were down the street speeding. “Fucking beach.” Meenah keeps muttering and Aranea sighs and stands there rubbing her eyes under her glasses. “Meenah.”

“Yeah?” Meenah asks and tries to look at Aranea’s eyes. “Let’s just leave already. We are done here.” Her voice is calmer than what Meenah expects. It is almost concerning. “Already? We just fuckin’ got here. I think you should have a drink ‘fore we bail. You need to chill out, Serk. You’re uptight.” Aranea does not even bother to look at Meenah before she starts to slowly walk off away from the house. “Yo!” Meenah complains and follows by quickly. “Well shit. I guess not then.” She states and knows that Aranea is upset. Of course, Meenah does not have a clue as to why. “Meenah. Just drive me home please.” Araean keeps walking to where Meenah parked as her girlfriend sadly looks back at the party going on. She really wants to stay behind and have fun but Meenah is Aranea’s only ride home. “Why the shell do you wanna go so soon?! It’s just getting started! You’re no fin anymore.” Meenah walks by Aranea’s side with a frown on her face. Aranea, on the other hand, is not that happy. Even when Meenah started holding Aranea's hand, she was still upset. Aranea had to admit she calmed down slightly after the action as Meenah was trying use her charm. Meenah always knew when to turn on her charm with Aranea. Since her girlfriend was beyond upset at the moment, Meenah needed to use all she could. 

"Yo. Let's just go back to my place. You need to sleep, gill. You're way too uptight." Aranea does not respond right away but does sigh as they got further away. "I do not think it would be wise to go to your house tonight Meenah."

"Water you worried aboat? Come on. We could have some fun on my bed." Meenah wagged her eyebrows and Aranea is not impressed. However, she does not get made at Meenah and deep down would not mind the attention. She is stressed and use some rough sex to let out done aggression. Meenah would sometimes joke that she enjoyed Aranea mad because she claimed that they would have the best kind of sex when Aranea was not holding back. Aranea does start to consider it as they enter Meenah's car before they drive off.

The ride back was smooth. Meenah kept trying to comfort Aranea with her slick words. It slowly started breaking Aranea’s walls and soon her girlfriend was no longer fuming. She was calm when they arrive at Meenah’s house. The place was almost like a mansion than a normal house. Then again, Meenah’s family was the richest family in town. “Ya know what Serk. We could just do it right in here.” Meenah turns off her car as she makes her statement. Before Aranea could say anything, Meenah pulls her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Write more? I didn't do much with this and really feel I could do more with this. I will more than likely continue this.


End file.
